The Colonization of Mars
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Biker Mice from Mars x Gundam Wing cross-over. Takes place 200 years after the Catatonian Wars, summary inside including A/N
1. Intro

**Title**: Mission to Mars

**Chapter**: Intro - summary

**Genre**: fantasy

**Fandom(s)**: Gundam Wing x Biker Mice from Mars

**Couples**: Every imaginable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mars, BMFM, GW or everything else recommended to be read, seen and loved for your own good. Yet I am the sad owner of several hatemails sent to my address for not "worshipping" the new BMFM series.

--

**Story s****ummary:**

_Gundam Wing_: the events of Preventer's 5 have ended one year ago. It's now AC 198. In search of new lands for the Human race Mars will be colonized. Relena Darlian is already in charge of the project. Than the Maguanacs, who aid her in the construction work, are attacked; several are dead, a larger number injured. The first thought is that the action was human. But after finding several track marks in the sands of Mars, and weaponry that isn't human at all, the question pops up: are we indeed alone?

_Biker Mice From Mars_: two hundred years after the Catatonian Wars the race of Mice and Rats have lived in peace together, the clans spread and the nations scattered with an occasional quarrel here and there. The land is barren, unable to sustain life so most clans live underground, feeding on molds and other plant and mammal life underground. The legacy of the Generals Stoker, Carbine and Throttle along with Lieutenants Modo, Rimfire, Primer, Vinnie and Charley still live on today. Humans begin to invade their lands, and war is upon them in their fear of another colonization by some alien race, invading their world…

--

**A/N:** I'm in a bit of an angry and disappointed mood lately. Up to now, I've received over six death sentences for not "worshipping" the new series started in 2006. Don't get me wrong, but I once adored the old series running from 1993 to 1995. Thanks to these "true fans" I give up this fandom. Congratulate yourself. Be proud. You've won. I'm tired and sick of this all. Goodday.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Mission to Mars

**Chapter**: 1 - Introduction to Mars

**Genre**: fantasy

**Fandom(s)**: Gundam Wing x Biker Mice from Mars

**Couples**: Every imaginable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mars, BMFM, GW or everything else recommended to be read, seen and loved for your own good. Yet I am the sad owner of several hatemails sent to my address for not "worshipping" the new BMFM series.

--

Space… long ago the final frontier.

The year 2000 the first space colony was built at LaGrange point 1, by a conglomeration of several parties: America, Arabian Union and the European Union. It wouldn't be the last colony built in space. In total 5 colonies were built at the 5 LaGrange point within the Earth orbit. That year, 2000, would be known as After Colony 001. The colonies became a new place full of life and prospered. But Earth grew fearful of the Colonies power and armed themselves against the Colonies, eventually ending up in oppressing the colonists. Peace was fragile when a leader stood up, Heero Yuy, but it was easily destroyed with his killing in AC 175. The colonies remained oppressed by Earth forces known as the Alliance and OZ.

AC 195 the Colonies started a desperate struggle for freedom by sending 5 Gundams towards Earth, disguised as meteors. The mission was known as Operation Meteor. These five brave young pilots battled with their humanoid gigantic robotic machines known as Gundams against the Alliance and later on against OZ and the Romafeller Foundation.

A war that would span over 3 years destroyed most political bonds between Earth and the colonies, but also political bonds on Earth. Under the rule of the Romafeller Foundation - the leading foundation of OZ and destroyer of the Alliance - a foundation created by the nobility of Europe, destroyed oppressing nations and created one large nation under the rule of General Treize Kushrenada. Treize was a General of the Specials, soldiers with such experience in war that they gained the honour of choosing battles. At the side of the Specials one could be sure of victory.

This General tried desperately to maintain oppression over the colonies for the nobility of Earth and the Romafeller foundation didn't wish to change. His opponents on the other hand, the five young Gundam pilots, wished for change and battled heavy for it. Sacrifices were made, blood was shed and despair was shared with one and other in a war gone mad when even Mobile Dolls, remote controlled Mobile Suits were deployed, killing at the will of demented captains and crazy generals.

But when the famous and charismatic young General was removed from the playfield by the power hungry Duke Dermail, the young princess of the Sanq Kingdom replaced him, but she did this involuntary and against her will. A young princess with an interest in one of the Colony's rebels, Heero Yuy, a strange young man named after the first Heero Yuy who was killed in AC 175 when he tried to gain peace between Earth and the colonies.

In the mean time the Gundam pilots formed a bond, unbreakable, even though some wished for it to break. Chang Wufei, the young heir to the L5 colony and Dragon Clan, lost it in this war trying to find out on who's side he was and what he was fighting for.

Trowa Barton of the L3 colony teamed up with the weaker Quatre of L4 who in turn was supported by the Maquanacs, a band of 40 men fighting in Mobile suits for freedom of their own people: miners of the asteroids. But when even Quatre lost his mind after his family was destroyed at the L4 colony, he took the uncontrollably Gundam by the illustre name ZERO. This system showed the host the best moves, the fastest way to victory but eventually makes a mentally weakened pilot nuts. And so Trowa was nearly killed by Quatre in battle.

Heero teamed up with Duo, or better said: Duo teamed up with Heero who unvoluntary sought him out and chased after him, like a puppy dog sometimes. The far more skilled pilot Heero easily made Duo look like a fool but without him Heero would have gone mad and would end up getting killed in a meaningless battle.

When Treize Kushrenada took back his place as leader of the Romafeller foundation Duke Dermail found death in a battle in space and was removed from the playfield forever. In that same time a third force named White Fang came forward in space, a force led by the dearest friend of Treize: Milliardo aka Zechs. In a final battle where three mighty parties, Romafeller Foundation, White Fang and the Gundams clashed like the titans of the Hellenic Era Milliardo's party was defeated, Treize was killed by one of the Colony's rebels Chang Wufei and the two remaining parties fighting for Earth and the Colonies were victorious and settled in a fragile peace.

This year, AC 195 in November, was a year of war, pain, defeat and victory.

In the following year many parties and forces tried to gain access to the Gundams and their pilots, with politics and terrorist attacks these parties tried to destroy the fragile peace there now was…

Christmas in the year AC 196 the fragile balance of power was outbalanced once again, a new order rose and with gentle leading of the UESN both the colonies and Earth tried to regain that precious balance. They were protected by the Preventers, people who tried their best to prevent another year of full scale war.

But evil didn't know it was defeated yet: the creator of Operation Meteor, Dekim Barton of the L3 Colony, launched Operation Meteor as it should have been. A colony from outer space would crash upon Earth and in the chaos that should follow the five Gundams would take over control, thus taking revenge for the pain and the unnecessary bloodshed done to the colonies. For the last time the Gundam Pilots, teamed up with the Preventers and came into action and destroyed what was left of the Barton Conglomeration, taking down all remains of war.

Peace is still fragile, but stable under the circumstances. The quarrying parties have settled and the criminals have been brought to justice. Preventers try their best to prevent another war. The Gundams are no longer necessary and never seen again. But as long as Human kind exists, there will always be battle…

--

It is the year After Colony 198, 198 years after the first colony was built in an orbit around Earth. Five colony clusters circle the planet Earth now at specific LaGrange points, visible from Earth itself as shining stars. It is the year of our Lord 2198, April 7th… the same date Operation Meteor begun with the arrival of 5 Gundams to Earth three years ago and ended in a fragile peace just one year ago…

Once more Earth and the Colonies became to overcrowded and all eyes turned to their neighbouring planet named after the God of War himself, Mars. A brave young woman, princess and heiress to the Sanq Kingdom, who was forced to be the queen of the world during the First War and had the trust of all the civilians on Earth, faced the difficult task to lead the teams to terraform the planet and make it ready for Earth civilisation on the Red Planet.

Along with the five remaining pilots as her guardians and spies within the unknown and not yet terraformed world of Mars Relena Darlian was accompanied with Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabarbe Winner and Chang Wufei. Later on Relena's brother Milliardo aka Zechs and his lady love Noin followed to protect her from the shadows. With Earth and the Colonies at peace nothing could stand in the way of the terraforming the world of Mars.

Red the world of Mars still was as she arrived at the small spaceport. It was nothing more than a small spaceport similar to that one of the Lunar Base but active enough. Already some colonists had settled and sold their stuff to the people of tried to sell their services to the companies working there. Greenhouses filled with plants thriving on the greenhouse gasses of the Martian atmosphere and exchanging carbonmonoxide for oxygen, a gas necessary for humans to survive. People in spacesuits took care for the plants, saving the precious oxygen for the Spaceport. Already some oxygen bars had opened their doors and tried to sell fresh oxygen for the workers and miners, who spent the days in frigging hot and sweaty spacesuits. Herbalists and farmers tried to sell their herbs and crops in exchange for a living. Not yet a tourist attraction, but once in the future Mars would be green once again.

Her first goal was to terraform the planet, hoping it could be turned back into the lush green planet it should have been in the first place.

The second goal was a second Earth for the Earthlings so they would thrive on this world – Relena hoped that they wouldn't forget the lessons of the past to prevent the same mistakes in the future of this new world.

But the real reason was that she wouldn't be out in the open anymore, no target for some strange new factions and terrorist groups. Out here, she was quite protected and safe from all sorts of harm, except if the groups and terrorist factions she encountered in the past would be revived and show up here, on Mars.

The Martian winds of the summer whipped the sands of the beautiful planet and the tiny particles collided against the shield of the spaceport. The sound wasn't entirely comparable to rain, but it reminded her of it. Probably this was the Martian variant of Earth rain. It was as if someone was polishing stone constantly, such a sound the sandstorm created. And instead of the greyish bluish rain, this sandy rain wasn't water, but the red sand of Mars, whipped up by the ever tormenting winds. Just like the snow on the artic circles of Earth, never did it fall from the sky but like the sand dunes of the African desert Sahara, it moved across the plains bullied by the harsh winds and streams of the atmosphere of Mars. Still a living air breathing creature couldn't survive outside the airtight dome.

Through the sandstorm she could see the markings of the mountains in the Southern Region, it's peaks even more majestic than on Earth. Or she was too used to the mountain peaks of Earth, the Alps of France, Italy, Swiss and Austria and the Asps of America, she had loved them all for their majestic nature and beautiful sights. But this world had no animals, no ecosystem, no snowed peaks of the mountains. Tharsis Mons in the north, somewhere near the equator, wasn't as beautiful as the gorgeous peaks of the Mount Everest.

On Earth she had been a minister's daughter, a princess of a fallen kingdom, the queen of the world back to a princess again until she became vice foreign minister Darlian, a task equally difficult compared to that of being a queen of the world.

The VIP room of the spaceport was a well secured one: Heero Yuy handpicked the guards and gave them quite an extensive training before they would enter in the service of Relena. Next to that, they had to put up with Duo's cheery teasing mood and that wasn't always pleasurable. Where these guards had to stand still like a stone statue, Duo always walked around and cheered, in the mean time observing everything and watching everyone. He knew people by just looking at them, as if he was a psychologist. In fact, he was a psychologist although he was more content with guarding and fighting than listening to people's life stories and sorrows for stupid mistakes and silly things that nobody should wonder about.

From the thick crystalline window she observed the outside world; the storm wouldn't calm down, it still raged on. Somehow she had the idea that if one would step outside and stay outside long enough the flesh of one's body would be ripped off by the bullying storm and raging sands.

Inside the VIP room it wasn't as comfortable as outside; a few tables and chairs and couched filled the room. A small laptop that wasn't hers stood on a small desk. It must be Heero's she thought, because of the screensaver. She couldn't find the right username nor password to enter and Heero smirked a few times when he noticed her toying with it.

'Miss Darlian?'

A young miss with golden hair and bright heavenly blue eyes swirled around on her feet, her light lavender outfit suited her well and with a bright smile she answered, 'Mr. Yuy? What a pleasure to see you.'

The young man she spoke to was no one more than Heero Yuy, one of the former Gundam Pilots, guerrilla's of the colonies and now captain of the guard. Everyone knew that he was her closest friend, if not her lover. His chocolate brown hair was a mess as usual and his deep blue eyes pierced straight through her, something she got quite used to over the past few years. In fact, she loved his eyes the most, reading her like a book. Nonetheless did he have a body resembling that of an athlete but was stronger and more agile than most athletes. He was known as Break System: Heero Yuy did as he pleased and followed orders as he was trained to do. Yet he chose to do as he pleased, doing whatever he wanted to do when the orders didn't suit him. It was Relena who taught him to think of his own and the now deceased Treize Khushrenada did the same in a more terrible way.

'Indeed Miss Darlian.' Polite as ever he continued to speak with two words, addressing her with her title as a young miss, 'you shouldn't be here Miss Darlian. This world is still not a safe place.'

Never did she question his judgement nor his motives of sending her everywhere where he thought she'd be safe. Sometime she liked what happened, making love in her office or his bedroom. Sometimes she hated it as he went out defending her with brute force against her foes. Most of the times it meant that she was supposed to be alone, do her things and hope that he would be safe. She would be safe no question there. Heero Yuy, her knight from the heaven's above, would always guard her from the shadows, always on the look out but never like she would be, in plain sight.

Indeed, the world was a dangerous place. Mars wasn't as peaceful as it seemed. Nor was Earth. But that was a closed book. Now she started anew, a new chapter in her life and a blank page yet to be written, some task no one could prepare her for.

'Whereto, Mr. Yuy?' he nodded in return, his dark blue eyes fixed upon her and went ahead. Silent as always he led her through alleys and tunnels through a mob of people working and running and just being everywhere and nowhere in the same time. She lost track of where they were going and what time it was, just like she lost track of direction. First she could figure out whether they were heading south or east, but now she just lost it, or just geographically embarrassed. It was right here, straight ahead there, left over there and somewhere down here and than another route and another and another as if they were going in circles without knowing or seeing they were going in circles. Above her head large tubes and steel pipelines of the vent system, oil, steam, gas, water and whatever could be transported through a spaceport went everywhere and just as she thought they were following a specific path following a red pipeline Heero took her somewhere else following another pipeline. The pressure increased, she popped her ears several times and cursed herself for not bringing bubble gum to prevent her ears popping. But it indicated that they were somewhere down the surface of Mars, deep inside a structure that was already finished before the first colonists came here to build the first domes where people could live in.

'We're here.' In front of a large steel door both came to a halt. There was no sign of security here, no camera's nor a sign at the door saying that entry was only permitted for authorized staff. Yet the environment of this tunnel end gave her the creeps, as if she was about to enter a large forgotten and forbidden tomb of some old Egyptian pharaoh. The atmosphere gave her the creeps and sent shivers down her spine.

--

continued in chapter 2 (duh!)...


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**: Mission to Mars

**Chapter**: 2 - Bikes and Mice

**Genre**: fantasy

**Fandom(s)**: Gundam Wing x Biker Mice from Mars

**Couples**: Every imaginable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mars, BMFM, GW or everything else recommended to be read, seen and loved for your own good. Yet I am the sad owner of several hatemails sent to my address for not "worshipping" the new BMFM series.

--

'Here where?' she asked in return, knowing that he would never give her the answer until she would find out for herself. Besides, his manners showed her that it was perfectly safe. His hands weren't near his guns, his shoulders relaxed and his face calm. He even smiled, something rare to see but the smile disappeared as he knocked on the door and it opened slow with a loud cracking of the joints. This place wasn't used often, yet very clean and neat.

'Well… you ever going to get inside?' another voice she knew too well and as the door opened she noticed a tall young man with chestnut hair, a very cheery appearance and a black minister's outfit standing next to a third young man with blonde hair and an Arabic desert outfit, 'hello there Miss Darlian.' He took her hand and placed a light kiss on it, 'it is so very nice to see you.' It took her a few moments to realize that friends addressed her, not as the vice foreign minister but as Relena Darlian.

'Duo Maxwell, Quatre Rabarbe Winner.' She gave a slight giggle as Quatre's lips brushed her hand delicate as he kissed her hand, 'what are you doing here?'

'The same as he is. Only we arrived later on his request.' Duo answered frankly, something in his voice indicating that he didn't liked what happened here.

'something the mighty Heero Yuy can't handle?' Relena asked out loud with a giggle, but got serious afterwards as Heero shot her one of his deadly looks.

'Perhaps. Perhaps not. But justice needs to be done here, and it needs to be done fast.' As ever, this young man didn't need an introduction: Chang Wufei, last of the Dragon Clan. Still dressed in a white mao suit and still as headstrong as ever. Yet a slight smile made him look more friendly, even though the harsh tones of voice left nothing to the imagination: Wufei was still the last heir of the Dragon Clan, a proud nation that self destructed within the first war.

'Calm your dragons Wufei.' Trowa Barton, cool and calculated as ever, 'he means that things have happened not even the generals nor the scientists can explain. We are here, in this bunker, to discuss that and your safety and that of the people stationed here miss Relena.' This time Trowa wasn't a clown, yet he was with his lion. The animal lay in the corner, happily chewing on some meat of some animal and gave her a fearful look: "don't touch my meal" he seemed to tell everyone in the room, "or you'll be my meal."

Trowa never took the lion with him, unless he would fear for the safety of himself or his friends. Strange, she thought, Trowa Barton afraid?

'but what has happened? The explosions? I don't know much about working and labour but could it be construction failures or something like that?' she asked as she sat down in a rather uncomfortable chair and awaited the answer.

'We do not know, miss Darlian.' The deep booming voice came from Rashid, captain of the Maquanac corps and brother in arms of Quatre, 'But some of the Maquanacs have seen rather strange things. I've put them off duty and requested a psychological test for each of them, but none were disillusioned or mad in some way. Perfectly healthy, each and everyone of them, physically and mentally.' He sounded as if he didn't know what to do with the situation.

'But what is it what they have seen?'

'Just in a minute. We have to warn you Miss Darlian. We have seen it already and even our mighty hero Heero was both distressed and impressed.' Duo didn't sat relaxed as always and even Quatre was tensed. Both of them weren't soldiers or trained into Martial arts like Heero, Trowa and Wufei were. They kept their cool and poker face.

'It's the reasons why we have transported the Gundams here. Perhaps they could be of some need.'

'Than indeed Quatre, it must be serious as you tell me.'

'It is Miss Darlian.'

'Care to let me see what has already been shared with you?'

Silently Ahmed got of his post and scrolled down a white screen from the ceiling, as Abdul shove a DVD into the DVD-player, 'this was it miss Darlian. The only recordings of that event we've got. Others are missing. What you see must be quite… normal, but what it is that it's doing it isn't quite normal…'

She cocked a brow and watched the screen with heightened interest, 'this should be something then? You sure it isn't someone's birthday or something or a sick joke?'

'Just watch and see miss Darlian.'

And so she held her tongue as she watched the scene on the screen unfold. The camera of some Elephant Mobile Suit recorded what happened nearby, probably some precaution of the recent events. It stood still, didn't move and perhaps it was unmanned with only the camera and the sensors active. A voice speaking Arabic indicated that it wasn't unmanned but active and operated, some Maquanac soldier was busy within it and the Elephant MS helped with lifting up heavy equipment and people, like a moveable elevator. A sandstorm raged nearby, shrouding the mountains in a whirlwind of dust and sand and causing small defects to the Mobile Suits. The sound of the raging storm winds were terrifying, so strong and powerful as the Martian sandstorm could be in this time of the year. Workers in protective suits, similar to the spacesuits still used today but much stronger to protect the workers from the terrifying winds and storms, were overly productive even though the storm raged outside. After every storm they needed new protective spacesuits for the old ones were worn out and destroyed by the sandstorms.

Rashid froze the image, 'you see this in the distance?' and enlarged the frame he meant. It was a bit dull at first but when the image was brightened and sharpened with the right tools it became clear: the head lights of a vehicle, perhaps a motorcycle, shone through the sandstorm. When it was brightened even more Relena could see that it was a motorcycle, deep red, hidden within the storm that was orange and red itself. Rashid let the film continue on a very slow pace, something bright blue appeared from both sides and travelled with greater speed through the storm than the blue motorcycle itself. Within seconds the blue lights collided with the newly build but yet unfinished dome, causing it to explode in a loud rage of noise and fire, sending debris and people everywhere. Now the recordings were shown at normal speed and sound, and Relena was shocked to hear the sounds of people dying and the newly build buildings crumble in the fire and demolition.

Shocked Relena watched the end of the DVD, the Elephant MS fell on top of several workers still alive, crushing them to their deaths. After the terrible fall the Elephant MS exploded and the pilot of the MS's final screams died away in the fire after several seconds. The silence and the crackling of the fire was all that remained, with here and there an explosion, killing those who even survived the first explosion, if they survived it at all.

Silence overtook them all, as if they were the witnesses of the horrible event. The camera didn't register anything anymore and somewhere in the distance Relena heard Rashid explain something about the four Black Boxes of the Elephant MS; the radio transmission, the flight data, the video and sound data and the fight data and that – amongst the debris of the dome and the Elephant MS – these things were the only things recovered from the sight.

'what… what was that?' The horror in her voice struck everyone as tears rolled down her cheeks, even the stone-hearted Wufei was touched, 'what is that thing? What happened?'

'That… we don't know.' Trowa Barton said her calm yet shocked, 'We really don't know. Other images show…' he paused, to find the words.

Duo took over and said it the way it was, 'we are not alone in this universe miss Darlian. We are certainly not alone.'

All got up and Relena did the same, 'this way.' Rashid led them to a corridor and then into a colder room, 'what you're about to see is classified. Only the Preventers know about this. It's classified and it's supposed to remain classified.'

Relena didn't have the time to recollect herself, so stunned she was with the fact that this could be the doings of an alien or some rebel Human force they had never heard about. Still with her mind raging like a whirlwind raging like the storm she had seen on screen she followed the men stoic to the cellar.

When the door opened a cold rushed over them, 'a cellar?' Heero handed her a large coat and helped her dress as she still was a little too stunned.

'A hospital.' Duo said, he was quite at home here, for a Shinigami a.k.a. God of Death and went ahead, 'well? What'ya waiting for?'

Her suspicion grew more and more as she entered the hidden hospital to see what was there to see. Several doors were opened, but no patients were in there. Just one door was shut tight and it could only be opened with a code, that was the only thing obvious.

'we protected this area severely, and Duo is the only one who can open this door.' Heero explained as Duo begun to sing. With a rich deep bass voice he sung the third couplet of the "Ave Maria" a song for the Mother Mary.

'I still don't know why he chose this.' The door was unlocked and Trowa opened it, shoving a table out, 'he doesn't believe in God, just in Shinigami, the God of Death, and yet he sings for Mother Mary.'

'He could need someone up there to help find his way to his ancestors if he dies.' Duo said, 'perhaps she could help him to live?' it was a worthy explanation but something rather awkward for a God of Death in person.

When her eyes had adjusted to the faint light in the hidden room Relena noticed a well functioning hospital. Actually, it could very well be a private hospital: the walls of the room were made out of glass, perhaps the same glass used for the camera lenses of the Gundams.

'some material we found here, a sort of glass metal substance Dr. J thinks.' Trowa explained quietly, 'these people are highly advanced in their technological skills. You see the other room?'

Relena stared through the window to the room Trowa pointed out. Secured with several chains a large motorcycle stood perfectly still in the middle of the room.

'Apparently it's his motorcycle, for we caught it driving in circles around him probably to protect him. That thing is a deadly machine.' Wufei smiled at the machine, now humming angry, he too, like Trowa, liked motorcycles a lot. Perfect for single operations, something both were experts in, during the war and now as Preventers.

'It can function on it's own, like the Wing ZERO Gundam did.' Quatre said sadly, 'it can anticipate our actions and learn from it's mistakes, like an advanced AI system or a cyborg.'

'It's not a cyborg.' Heero explained, 'cyborgs don't allow humans or other creatures to control it.'

Relena didn't understand the technological talk at all; she only stared from the motorcycle to the alien and back.

Trowa continued to inform her about the room, where they started with first; 'so our Gundam creators used this metal glass whatever stuff to create these rooms. This room is an Intensive Care Unit. The one you see on the right is an operating room and the room you see on the left is where we keep his motorcycle.'

Relena let it sink for a few minutes, thinking it over again and again.

The rooms, each 5 metres wide, seven metres long and 3 metres high, were connected with each other through a huge corridor, plated with the same material. It kept all sounds out, or in, just how you pictured it. A faint light lit the room, but when a shadow begun to move, somewhere at the right, the lights brightened, as if a sensor reacted to movements, 'Welcome, miss Darlian. Long time no see.'

'Sally? Sally Po?' The tall half Chinese half American woman came closer to hug her friend, 'it's good to see you!'

'So you are finally informed?' she didn't pay attention to the motorcycle in the other room, that was now yanking it's chains and roaring it's engine as if it was very angry. Apparently it knew that Sally was the alien's caretaker and it got angry about her moving through the room.

It wasn't the hospital bed Heero had been tied to; this one was more friendly. In it lay the figure of a man, or a mouse, just how you put it. He was rather tall and muscular, a better version of Relena's already well build brother Zechs. The clean white sheet he slept underneath made his deep chestnut brown fur look more intense. He had all the features of a Mouse, and yet the features of a human as well. His body features resembled a human, his face and skin a mouse.

'alien, right?' she asked a little silly, with a small voice, 'or a big joke?' already she gave Duo a look; he was known for his practical often very sick jokes.

'Not the green slimy things you're used to see in old movies.' Sally informed her, 'he is a perfect well functioning alien, resembling a human in both body features and internal organs, and yet he resembles a mouse in facial features.

Almost six feet tall with a humanoid body, chestnut fur all over his body and yet a mouse-like face with two white buck teeth and furry nozzle and ears, complete with the black nose tip and further down his body a large tail sprouted from just above his buttocks. Long wavy copper red hair framed his face; the gloom made him quite handsome – for an alien. The copper red hair ended in a braid that rested on his chest yet ended near his waist. It could be a sign of age, or status or perhaps a rank in some kind of army. Or just no sign at all but just for appearance. In his ears several puncture marks were visible and a small box with golden ear studs rested on a small night stand. Well trained he was for sure, the muscles well formed underneath his white fur; strong and well trained pecks and abs, powerful arms and legs. There was a tattoo on his right arm, a black mouse head with red eyes, wings and handlebars. Somewhat like a Harley Davidson mark. With his size he would have been able to lift more weight than a human being. He was in a remarkable good condition for a comatose man. It was almost as if he could wake up and leave the room, asking for something to wear and go home. His clothes hung nearby on a clothes-hanger. Relena noticed he had worn black leather pants with fringe around the seems, a sleeveless black leather vest with studs all over and a red bandana to fit around his neck. An utility belt and several leather straps with weaponry attached to it hung over a chair. The weaponry didn't look like anything she'd ever seen. At the floor near the chair stood two black biker boots with white metal spurs. He was either a soldier or a fighter, but certainly not a family man.

It took her several minutes to notice that he indeed was alive. His chest heaved up and down so slow and peaceful with every breath he took. Underneath his eye lids his eyes moved, like he was dreaming a quiet dream. Gently Relena placed her hand on his chest; he shivered underneath her touch.

'As if he knows he you're here.' The soft voice came from Quatre, 'I do wonder who he is.'

Gazing back and forth from the comatose mouse to Quatre she made up her mind, 'My name is Relena Darlian, I wish to know yours.'

'And now we wait for his answer.' Heero smirked at her remark, 'he won't tell you.'

'How come he's injured?' The young blonde woman asked. Sally provided her the answer by folding the sheet away from his upper body.

His lower abdomen was wrapped in bandages, 'he received a bullet into his abdomen in one of the fights, left a pretty nasty wound. I tried to fix him up as good as possible. Physically he is fine, healed and well, but mentally… I don't know. He refuses to awaken or he truly is comatose. At least, his body has healed yet he blocks himself, sort of, I guess.'

Absently the vice foreign minister stroke the fur on his arms, 'why won't you awaken into this world?' Relena murmured, 'you're safe here, we will guard you.'

Quatre gave her a sad smile, 'perhaps he won't awaken because he believes we mean him harm. At least… from what I've heard Heero wasn't quite friendly either the first time you two met.' He vaguely meant the first meeting between Heero and Relena, now three years ago.

Sally continued, 'we presume his eyes are perfect for seeing in the dark, even better than wolves on Earth; his hearing must be great thanks to his ears.'

'But the rims were punctured with something…' She studied the ears and face, touching every line and rim her fingers encountered. His fur was dull but if he would be alive he would have been stunning, shining in the faint light of the Martian sunrise and beautiful to see.

'…. We've come to the conclusion that Mars was already inhabited, with life and perhaps an ecosystem of it's own we didn't encounter or have seen on scans yet. But thanks to their attacks we have had to stop labour on the Valley of Marinires Spaceport and the greenhouses within the canyon…'

Relena didn't hear Trowa speaking at all, too engaged with examining the male mouse.

'He's wonderful…' she whispered in awe, wondering about his life, who he was and if he had a family, 'what… what is he anyway?'

'We've decided to call him and his kind Martian Mice.' Duo told her, interrupting Quatre as he hadn't finished his story yet, 'yes… Martian Mice.' As if none were sure what to call his kind.

'And that is not all… their technology is way more advanced than ours. He… he drove a motorcycle similar to the one you've seen on DVD.' Trowa told them all, 'the motorcycle is in the other room to your left, and quite dangerous. None dares to enter the room as it remains there. I guess it chooses to stay there until his master returns.'

'Trowa… you speak of a motorcycle… a lifeless thing, as if it was alive.'

'Artificial Intelligence.' Heero explained quickly, 'it has a super advanced AI processor, so the motorcycle can make choices of it's own and take actions of it's own.'

'WE haven't got the time and the opportunity to examine the processor and it's technology yet, but every time one enters the room the motorcycle fires at the person. Two scientists already died and one is severely injured and still comatose.'

Duo continued where Trowa had stopped, 'and the thing has a favour for rock and roll music. God who listens to these tunes nowadays!?'

'That you believe in God.' Wufei exclaimed, 'but the thing indeed plays rock music. Or Harley Davidson truly has a made a secret interstellar pact with the Martians or it's just a coincidence that they have motorcycles similar to Earth like machinery.'

'I don't believe in coincidence.' Heero answered dryly, 'I don't believe in extraterrestrials. We are just not alone. That's all.'

'As down to Mars as ever aren't we Heero?' Smiling Duo slapped him at the back, 'well?'

'Act normal.' Growling Heero returned the favour, with a lot more force than normal or necessary and Duo kissed the floor involuntary.

'Does… Does Zechs knows about this? And Noin?' she asked a little afraid about the situation, not exactly knowing how to handle it.

'They are Preventers Relena. Off course they know about this. Just like Lady Une.'

Calm they made their leave, leaving Sally and some nurses alone in the room with the mouse. They went back to where they came from, through the corridor.

--

continued in chapter 3 (duh!)...


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**: Mission to Mars

**Chapter**: 3 - What would you do, if I'd invade your land?

**Genre**: fantasy

**Fandom(s)**: Gundam Wing x Biker Mice from Mars

**Couples**: Every imaginable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mars, BMFM, GW or everything else recommended to be read, seen and loved for your own good. Yet I am the sad owner of several hatemails sent to my address for not "worshipping" the new BMFM series.

--

Heero noticed Relena figuring things out, as she usually did with new situations and new knowledge. Fearing that she would say and do what she cooked up he hoped that this time she would silence. Or he had to lock her up aka silence her. Deep inside he sighed, sometimes she was a thorn in his side.

'What if…' they walked on back to the entrance, 'what if we could communicate with them? What if? We… could learn from each other…'

'Relena!' Heero stopped her, 'They attacked us!'

'Because we are in their territory, on their ground! How would you feel if they would enter our domains? Our lands? How would you feel if they would declare themselves king of Earth?'

'I'd kill them all.' Was Heero's only answer, his usual answer.

'They are doing the same thing as you say right now.' Relena spat out and regretted it immediately. It was her usual reaction.

'Well then. You go a head and tell them that we've come in peace. I won't back you up if you do that Relena.' Heero declared her. All remained silence as the two stood against each other, 'I won't allow it to happened and if you will, I'll have to take you down as well.'

'No Heero Yuy. If you do so, you'd be wanted by the Preventers, you'd be hunted down, prosecuted and brought to justice at the firing squad. That's what's going to happen to you if you do that. And you very well know that!'

'I am a soldier.' He breathed through his teeth, 'I know what will happen if I don't for fill my duty. Do you know what will happen to you if you continue with that wild plan of yours?'

She remained silent and watched him with guilty eyes. Off course she didn't want to see him dead, but she didn't want to die either, 'You don't know do you? If they are as wild, untamed and aggressive as they have presented themselves you will die even before you have said one single word!' his voice raised louder and louder until he bellowed at her. Stunned she stepped back, Heero had never raised his voice at her like this before.

'sorry… I didn't mean to do so.' He whispered soft, turned and walked off, through the door and trotted away into the darkness of the corridors.

'Well…. That's a side of Heero we've never seen before.' Duo exclaimed and went ahead, 'coffee and tea anyone?'

Flabbergasted Relena followed them all through the corridors back into the crowd of people at work or visiting the small Martian settlements of Humans. Of Humans… now that she thought of it, would those Martians have settlements of their own? Would they have similar life compared to Earth civilisation? Would there be nations and a history of each and every nation? Would there have been a war between them or peace? Would they live in clans or… she didn't know, she didn't have answers.

'Relena.' Zechs smiled as he kissed his sister on top of her head, 'it is so good to see you again.'

'Missed me, big brother?' playfully she hugged him back. At these moments she was his little sister and he her lost elder brother. With a big smile she turned to Noin, his friend and hugged her.

Both were proclaimed dead, Zechs in the first Gundam War and Noin after the second smaller Gundam War. The first war had span a year of war, terrible fights against armies of manned Mobile suits and unmanned AI mobile Suits. The second war only lasted weeks, manned mobile suits against the Gundams, humanoid battle machines similar to mobile suits but build by the colonists in defence of the colonies. Later on the colonies discharged themselves of the Gundams causing the young rebel pilots to fight a war without a cause. The five young pilots wanted peace, like the young miss Relena Darlian wanted and all battled along side several other smaller parties in defence of peace. Peace became the cause as the colonies and Earth were the price to gain. One final party wanted a total and open war as the Gundams battled for peace. In the end, many sacrifices were made and thousands of good men and women, civilians and Mobile Suit pilots died in that horrible war against war.

Zechs turned to his younger sister, 'how's life on Earth? Or isn't that worth mentioning?'

'calm, quiet, boring. I didn't know I'd ever say this, but I miss the actions!'

Laughing out loud Zechs trotted off, 'I'd like to hear about that with a nice cup of tea.' And the small band followed him into a part of the structure assigned to them.

Simply decorated rooms, not the equivalent of the beautiful Earth palaces but more like a spaceship, that's the only way to describe the rooms. Steel walls, floors and ceilings, steel doors, all capable of standing their ground through a small atomic blast and protect the people inside. Steel corridors connected the rooms through a series of tunnels and corridors and larger halls into large kitchens and smaller malls where people could buy things for their basic need. Every quarter had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a bed room. Equally dull grey decorated with steel tables and chairs and beds, dull grey tiles at the bathroom walls and floor and a wonderful grey metal sink. Yes… this was… ehm… life. Or sort off…

Relena didn't know whether she should hate this or love this all, 'it… needs… some colour.' She stated simply, 'I guess.'

'take off your lavender clothes and add some colour to it.' Was Duo's foul suggestion, but Duo was always foul of mind.

'Duo!' Quatre corrected him, 'Does Hilde allows such speech?'

'No. But she uses it too!' he smiled and found out that for the first time in his life nobody could laugh about his joke, 'hey people, it's only a joke!'

'Not. Funny.' Trowa told him and entered their private mess hall, 'this can be used as well, think of it as the dining halls back on Earth.'

'At least we can have decent cup of tea here.' Zechs stretched his limbs and yawned loud, 'sorry, we've just returned from a planetary scan and found nothing that could indicate life.'

'Yet you've seen the specimen,' Noin sat down and awaited the tea, sitting in a manner that didn't indicate that she had been a MS Taurus top gun, 'I guess they're just hiding very well or they have technology to cover up their tracks so good that even our scanners can't get through.'

'perhaps flaws in their system could indicate why we sometimes get the images of water on this world whilst other pictures indicate that there is no water.' Wufei stated calm as he reached into his pocket and found some green tea and jasmine in a small plastic bag.

'Wufei?! You on drugs?!' Quatre was their King of Morality as most of them had judged him. But he was a fair guy, against crime, hate, racism, violence and everything else that wasn't good. Besides that, he was slightly telepathic, he could feel other people's moods and sometimes even "see" what they don't tell him. That made him a strong opponent and yet a weak person in the same time: he could feel hatred so strong that he once got lost and did terrible things until Trowa brought him back to reality.

'Tea and jasmine… you'll never see me like Duo.'

'I'd like to question that in a drinking game.' Duo retorted a little overconfident.

Tea was served and all enjoyed the hot drink as they tried to put things in order; the information shared this day wasn't all that good. A comatose Martian on the table and a dangerous motorcycle somewhere else. It was only a matter of time before other Martians would claim both and destroy so much and take so many lives that it would be devastating for both races.

Relena strongly felt that Heero was wrong. Very wrong. They should make contact with them before a new nightmare and a new war would unfold. Besides, this time the Gundam Pilots wouldn't battle on their own ground but deep within enemy territory and these Martians know their territory all too well. These Martians wouldn't be happy with the recent developments. "treat people the way you wanted to be treated." That's what her stepfather taught her in all those years and she did so. She had lost him and her familiar home but gained new friends and family she never thought she'd have. Zechs, the prince of the Sanc Kingdom and she herself, heir of the same kingdom on Earth, just near Luxembourg at the Bodensee, connecting Swiss with Germany. She gained friends like Quatre and Duo, Trowa and Wufei and a lover named Heero.

'Relena?'

'yes Heero?' she knew very well that he wanted to be with her, even though she was protected by the best guards in the universe.

'We have a problem.' Heero had come back, but the tone of voice indicated something rather unpleasant.

'Like what?' she asked rather curious and distressed in the same time.

'There has been another bombing outside the Elysium field. It involved twenty-one Maquanacs who surveyed the terrains. Seven Maquanacs died.' Silence fell as Heero continued, 'Rashid is severely injured… doctors say he won't last through the night.'

Shocked Quatre heard the news, 'Rashid!' Quatre rushed off to the medical facility followed by Trowa who never left Quatre's side and the lion; it roamed free but did exactly what Trowa wanted from the animal. Right now they could use some huggable lion for comfort.

Quiet Relena got to her feet, 'these are all misunderstandings,' she whispered, 'why can't they see it?'

'Perhaps we should contact them?' Duo requested her, 'it could work?' and got an angry look from Heero, 'Don't encourage her…' he mouthed at his braided friend.

'tomorrow.' Relena sighed, 'first we need to visit Rashid and aid Quatre and Trowa in these dark hours.' She was tired even though she'd never admit it. Heero noticed and caught her before she fainted of exhaustion, as she usually did.

'overworked.' He exclaimed as she cupped her in his arms and carried her to her quarters, 'see you in half an hour.'

All left to find the Maquanac Corps and to bring honour to their lost comrades, these would be difficult times…

--

It was past midnight on Mars when Rashid was transported out of the operating room to the ICU where nurses and nurse practitioners took care for him. He had lost his left lower leg and couldn't be the captain of the Maquanacs anymore, at least not in active battle. But that would be of later concern: now he faced the difficult task to fight against death in a slow healing process. The damage caused by the explosion was so severe that it would be uncertain if he would even survive the first night in ICU.

Quatre and the Maquanac Corps stood at his side, waiting for a sign of hope or the final hour. Each and everyone of them couldn't bring themselves to do their normal choruses, this was just too harsh on them all. And underneath their breaths the Maquanacs all cursed the rebel forces of this strange red world, that suddenly seemed to be the God of War itself; Mars had come to life.

'We were to slow,' Auda exclaimed as he told the sad story of the raid followed by the bombing, 'They drove around us with tremendous speed, in such a way that our MS were useless. We couldn't aim at one of them, as fast as mice in the fields gnawing on the weeds.'

The words indicated enough: these creatures were indeed Mice, Martian Mice and not their more friendlier but equally destructive Earth cousins. And these Mice thought of them as enemies, deadly foes who needed to be exterminated like… mice.

Silence was all there was left as Auda finished his story, 'They shot Rashid and our friends!'

Quatre couldn't blame them, nor could he blame the inhabitants of Mars. Humans on Martian territory and the Humans were expecting that the Martians accepted that fact without remorse. He didn't do that when his colony cluster was threatened by the Romafeller Foundation. Nor did the Maquanacs do that when they were captured and sold as slaves to the officials of mining expeditions on large asteroids. But just like Relena, how to tell? How to explain that to them when the harm had been done?

It was near midnight when Quatre sneaked out under the pretence of taking a leak. Trowa nodded and rested his head against the side of his lion. With a little remorse, Quatre tugged him in and kissed his friend goodnight like he did every night. In silence he left the small band of Maquanacs and stalked into the large dome of the Spaceport.

The storm had calmed down to an easy breeze and now small dust devils played around, trying to imitate the earlier raging terrifying winds that had tormented the plains of Mars. He could see the stars but didn't noticed a single constellation in them. This was Mars off course and most likely had it's own astrological navigation system, just like Earth had.

As he silently stepped closer within the thick crystalline glass dome to the wall of crystalline glass he saw the beautiful mountains of Mars, far away under the cloak of the ever watching stars. Deimos rose proud in the sky, but the fate of the small moon of Mars was terrible: within a couple of thousand years it would fall onto Mars, attracted by it's gravity and jerked into the atmosphere. Already it was closer than 200 years ago and it wouldn't stop there. The people of Mars would await a terrible fate with that collision: their deaths, numerous, thousands if not millions would die if that piece of rock would ever hit the surface.

But that would be a couple of thousand years in the future in a time where Quatre and the other Gundam pilots would be long forgotten, along with their efforts for the colonies. But would the colonies be there as well? Or would they be forgotten, to be used as archaeological sites for the people in the future? He laughed about that sick joke. His laughter echoed throughout the entire dome until it faded away and he was left alone in silence again.

Footfall alerted him of someone approaching; Quatre knew everyone's footfall by heart, but this one was different. Something rustled against the ground, like this person was dragging something rather long but thin with him. He knew it couldn't be the lion, for lions kept their tails up whilst stalking – and the silly creature had stalked him often only to use him for hunting practise.

This couldn't be anyone he knew. And as he turned around to face the hateful person, he noticed a black shadow running towards him, eager to bring him down. The shadow didn't have a human form yet it was taller than Rashid. Used to playing around with the ever so playful Duo Maxwell he avoided the person with practised ease and run away into the large dome, heading towards the door in a straight line. But before he could run back to the corridor he came from, a deep roar escaped a black motorcycle and cut him off; the machine could think of it's own, just like the other machine Heero had managed to capture. It pointed several tubes at him, and deep within he could see a dark blue laser fire burning within it, awaiting it's masters orders. Quatre stepped forward, but came into the personal space of the attacker; feeling it's hatred again, this time more fierce than before, he sank through his knees, 'Stop!' a plea which was to no avail as the person kept zeroing in and the feeling of hatred increased, 'Stop, please!' and Quatre felt the pain of hatred increasing by the step, a constant banging inside his head, a pain so deep that it felt as if his own heart had been ripped out of his chest.

Something made him pause and the creature turned to another person. An almost soundless whisper was exchanged between them and suddenly Quatre felt a lighter heart approaching, clearing the darkness of hatred away. Still he felt an anger burning deep within this person's soul but it was lighter than the hatred he had felt with the first creature.

Now crying in pain, more for the hateful creature than for his own pain, he couldn't bare to look up.

A soft furred hand stroke his cheek and wiped tears of his face, as a soft voice spoke, almost whispered, 'where is my brother?'

Instinctively he knew that this wasn't a question, nor a request. It was an order, given to a person lower in rank and he was bound to follow it. Or else…

'For crying out loud let me kill him.' the first person stated with such an anger that it shook Quatre deep within his soul. How could one person feel so much hate?

'Don't mind him. he's only angry… an anger that runs in his veins.' How could anger run in one's veins? Shaking in fear Quatre did his best to fix his gaze on the person in front of him, and found out that he was talking to a living creature of Mars; a Mouse, 'Well? You ever going to tell me where my brother is?' this time it was spoken with more force.

Blinking into the bright red eyes Quatre felt as if he was staring into devil's eyes, 'w-what are you?'

'I am a Mouse. Just like he is.' the younger mouse lowered his voice a little, he didn't like to be here for sure, 'what are you is the question.'

'I-I-I… I'm human.' Quatre answered slowly, trembling so much that he tripped over the first word.

'Oh…' it sounded like he knew about humans all to well, 'oh… oh well, that is not the matter here. Where is my brother? The one you shot three weeks ago.'

'he's hospitalize.' Quatre exclaimed grieving, 'I'm so sorry for what happened.'

That answer brought nothing but rage to both creatures and before Quatre knew it he was picked up by the collar, held high above the ground and thrown fifteen feet away by the smallest of both creatures. He landed on his back with a loud thud and the air was knocked out of his lungs. Coughing Quatre did his best to get up and face his opponent. Suddenly they heard voices and with a small almost soundless whisper the two and the motorcycle disappeared into the darkness of the dome, away into the night of Mars.

A deep roar from an feline animal stopped the two creatures dead in their tracks. Backing up a little they created quite the distance between themselves and their prey, as the large cat stalked near and observed it's newfound strange-looking prey. The animal growled and lashed at them with a huge clawed paw, still out of range. Yet it didn't want to come closer, as if the lion could feel that he was no match for them.

'Quatre!' The lion was there faster than Trowa himself and the huge African mammal begun slobbering Quatre like he washed one of his cubs, 'Quatre, what happened?!'

The young blonde looked up at Trowa, his face full of fear and found a safe place within his arms as he cried of pain and hatred he had felt, 'they hate us!' he cried, 'they hate us!'

'If he's so sensitive, we can't manoeuvre around him. And if he's so loved by these humans, we can't manoeuvre around them as well.' An elderly dark brown mouse stated angry as he narrowed his eyes. He had stood by in the shadows to watch the scene along with another one, hidden in the darkness of the night and the construction site.

Deep red eyes gloomed in the dark, not seen by anyone, 'from everyone we've managed to capture so far I'm sure that they know more than the others…' a younger one said soft, 'I want my brother back, and fast. My bike reads nothing, or these walls are too thick to sent a signal through.'

'Perhaps it's something else that disrupts your signals.' With a glance on their faces that said that this was impossible Heero came in sight.

'Than you hold the key to their release.' The older one growled, 'set them free, now!' he bellowed but Heero didn't flinch a second, something that agonized them all.

In stead, he calmly trotted off, knowing that they couldn't charge as long as he held the key, a key that stared up at him right now with big violet eyes, 'Hey Heero, done talking with them mice?'

'yes.'

'You said more to them than to me. I should get jealous at the relationship you have with them.' Duo mocked playfully and waved at the creatures in the dark, 'heya! We have lovely tea and chocolates!'

'Duo!' Wufei corrected the Jester, as Duo was often called, 'Don't challenge them.' Wufei was right, even he would have a terrible time battling these two, even against the youngest. They were outnumbered, but no match for the humans below. With an alien elegance both disappeared into the darkness of the Martian plains, with just the memory of their encounter as a reminder of their presence and their return, somewhere in the distant future…

--

After so much time Trowa knew what to do as he hushed the ever so noisy Duo. Quatre was out cold once again, not able to handle such hatred. No longer in the pretended safety of the civilian part of the base but now in the Preventer's part of the base where six wonderful machines were hidden away from the curious eye.

Shells of these beautiful machines were destroyed to mislead the public one year ago, but these beauties here where the real thing.

Gundams. Humanoid 16 meter tall machines with the power to destroy entire armadas and colonies, and yet, these machines brought peace to the worlds of Earth, thanks to the pilots specialized in loosing battles, a senseless fight in a maddened war what ended in pacifism. No one truly understood how and why, but the people of both Earth and the colonies chose, and they choose peace.

These six machines made it possible, five Gundams and one Taurus MS. Tallgeese 3 stood by in silence, a MS of a pilot considered dead and wasn't in the files.

Wing Zero stood by in silence as Heero worked on the computers again, an eye lit up faintly. 'I understand.' Was all the pilot answered to the mindless machine, got up and drew his gun, 'Surrender.'

In stead of a fist fight or another gun, something rather small but long wrapped itself around his wrist and yanked him towards the floor. The Gundams stood by and watched, for without a pilot they couldn't act.

Quick he analyzed the small leash as a very soft but rather bony tail and tried to free himself from it's grasp, but the owner of it wasn't letting him go. Suddenly he felt himself sliding over the floor towards the owner of the tail and tried to free himself with all his might but the former assassin couldn't get loose.

'Heero!' Trowa oversaw what happened and fired in the direction of the trespasser, 'release him!' as he was knocked down by someone else.

'You are not in the position to ask any questions!' hearing someone hiss towards them both the young men looked up, stunned to see two faint silhouettes of rather tall mice look down upon them. A third spoke, hidden in the darkness, 'where is Rifle?'

--

continued in chapter 3 (duh!)...


	5. Chapter 4

**Title**: Mission to Mars

**Chapter**: 4 - She bites, kicks and fights like a good freedom fighter

**Genre**: fantasy

**Fandom(s)**: Gundam Wing x Biker Mice from Mars

**Couples**: Every imaginable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mars, BMFM, GW or everything else recommended to be read, seen and loved for your own good. Yet I am the sad owner of several hatemails sent to my address for not "worshipping" the new BMFM series.

--

The one place safe left was a place where deadly machines were held. With Noin guarding the door and Mariemaia behind it the young pilots could fight.

A minor cough indicated that she wasn't alone. Safely hidden near Wing Zero's left foot she heard someone leave it's hiding place and stalk around the hall. Definitely not human, Mariemaia thought as she observed the stranger approach. Yet he wasn't an adult as well, merely a child, the same height as she was dressed in simple jeans and a loose t-shirt covering dark brown fur and a dark red hair on top of his head. Blood red eyes fixed upon her as she moved slowly and arose from her hiding place. Silent witnessed the Gundams the forbidden meeting, 'who are you?' Mariemaia got out of hiding, ordering the person to speak. When she noticed that the person stalking near was just a mere child, she relaxed a bit, 'I'm Mariemaia Khushrenada.'

The young person jumped back a little, unfortunately standing in the faint lights of the lamps, 'Rifle… I'm Rifle.' The boy said, not quite sure what to call her.

'Strange, you're named after a weapon.' Mariemaia smiled at him and waved her hand.

'And you're named after nothing.' He retorted somewhat angry, 'what are you?'

'human.' Mariemaia answered calm 'I'm human, born in the outer space colonies L3. My father was a famous general.'

'My father too. He was killed several weeks ago. Well… he wasn't a general but he was my dad. Pretty much the same to me.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that.'

'I will take his place one day.' He said proudly, 'and they'll say that I look just like my dad!'

'That will only be happening if you end up dead.' Mariemaia retorted smart, 'so you'd better be better than him.'

'Nobody's better than my dad!' he cast a glance over her, 'he was the great grandson of Throttle and Carbine, two famous generals.'

'Means nothing to me.' Mariemaia whispered soft, 'but your planet's history is one of war if I hear this right.'

'If your dad was a general, how come he's not here?'

'He's dead. And I hope not to be like him.'

'How come?'

'He loved war so much, he'd die for it. And so he did. My foster father did the same, only more insane. And he died as well. It was Relena who saved me.'

'I've heard the elders speak about her. That blonde witch is she not?'

'she's not a witch!' Mariemaia retorted angrily, 'she's my friend and my aunt!'

'Well, I say she's a witch!' the boy said her firmly, 'and I'm always right.'

'Now you're not.'

Before both knew it, they stood face to face with each other.

'you… you know that in our history we've had humans too?'

'Kidnapped?'

'no… two humans, one idiot who was with the enemy and another, who was with us. She was real smart and worked with my great grandparents!'

'oh. We haven't got no aliens in our worlds or history.'

'That's sad.'

'Perhaps.'

'hey, want to do something fun?' Rifle cast her a daring glance, 'wanna go play with the bikes?'

'bikes?'

'Yeah. Never seen a bike before? Just like earth bikes,' he run ahead of her, 'well?'

Silent, Mariemaia followed, 'okay.'

Not too happy about this she followed the boy as he climbed up the Nataku, Wufei's Gundam. The climb was long and heavy and Mariemaia had to admit that she wasn't the best climber born. Relieved she was when two hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. But the relief disappeared quickly as she glanced into the eyes of adult Mice, their faces far from friendly. Silent as mice, they disappeared into a hole created above the Nataku. Quick she was placed in front of another biker, seated on a black motorcycle and vanished into the night.

'well done Rifle.' Another said, and suddenly Mariemaia didn't like it here, 'whilst the elders are kept busy, we've got the girl.'

--

'so… they sought contact?' A grumbling Heero on the background didn't disturb Zechs in his questionnaire as he listened to Relena's words, 'It's okay to be afraid. Hell I would if I'd ever meet one.'

Ashamed Relena lowered her gaze, 'they just asked for a rifle.'

'don't they have rifle's themselves? Heck! They fight like a pack of hunting wolves and they ask a woman who can't fight but with her mouth for a rifle?!' Shocked to see Trowa react like that, but even more to see him burst into laughter, 'Oh heaven's sake! That's funny!'

It was just a few minutes after the intrusion of the strange Mice but that wasn't the matter when Mariemaia almost flattened the door on her way in, 'they've entered the Gundam Hall!'

'Who?' Quatre asked a little dumbfounded after Trowa's sudden laughter, 'civilians?'

'No silly! Them Mice!' Trowa was caught off guard when Duo shouted it, Heero had already left for the hall and even Wufei raced towards the end of it, 'Kill them if they touch Nataku!' each and everyone heard him growl out loud as he run after Heero with his dao and guns ready for battle.

The three soldiers bust in into the Gundam Hall where the five Gundams and two MS stood silently and watched the scene, 'Oh my goodness…' Heero whispered, 'Mariemaia!'

Remembering she was here for her safeguard he sought her at the feet of the Wing Zero but found nothing more but emptiness, 'where is she?!' he nearly struck Noin in his wrath and vengeance, hastily stopped by both Zechs and Trowa, 'you were supposed to safeguard her!'

'I did! As you told me!' the platinum black haired woman stepped back in fear and awe – Heero wasn't the type to strike a woman – 'I did! Safe inside and me outside as you ordered.'

True it was, he had ordered it and she had followed it. His raised fist near her face lowered by a mere inch and she fell backwards, almost fainting. History learned that his blows were mostly killing blows.

'With fighting we get nowhere.' Wufei exclaimed wisely, until Duo told him the most horrible truth imaginable to the Chinese man: 'They've used Nataku Gundam as a ladder.'

'Kill them those obnoxious Rats!' and some more curses in Chinese not meant to be repeated left his mouth and all stood by to listen to his words.

'Well… that's… something…' Duo stepped back in awe, sometimes Wufei could scare even him.

'Look, a hole above Nataku!' Quatre pointed upwards and it was Trowa who climbed the Nataku so easily that he almost jumped like the clown he is, 'careful!'

Reaching the rims of the hole Trowa drew his gun and hurled himself in. Moments turned into hours until he shouted to those down below: 'nothing here. Only red sand and the end of the air vent open, to the outside world. It's how they got in.'

Afraid Mariemaia held still between the arms of the mouse, she didn't dare to look at the person. For sure he was tall and strong, a lot stronger than Zechs or Heero judging by the size of his chest and arms. Black and red leather clothes skin tight and a deep brown fur covering him. They raced through the landscape, their speed only gaining as they sped onwards to some place no one would find her. Unless she could leave a trail; a bracelet or a jewel from it, or perhaps a shoe kicked off, it would look strange within the vast and rough martian landscape.

'Don't.' the mouse looked down, and bright red eyes shone bright upon her, 'don't do it, if you fall, you die.' His voice was warm and kind compared to the fact that they took her away from her family and friends without remorse.

When she dared to look around she found the young boy as a passenger at his bike, and when he noticed her he smiled and waved at her with both hands.

With only roaring engines they drove through the night, the wind and sands covering their tracks. No one would ever find them.

Growling soft into the night the lion of Trowa followed his opponents, 'I guess he likes Mice after all.'

'He's a cat.' Zechs growled back, riding his own motorcycle, 'I doubt it if we ever find here, whoever did this was fast and swift.'

'perhaps not.' Trowa was confident, 'lion has found a trail.' With just a nod to the animal named Lion took off and followed the trail marks of scent into the desert, 'let's hope he finds something!'

'let her be alive.' Noin whispered soft, 'please…'

--

Shocked to hear such things Relena paced up and down, unlikely for her, 'don't you understand, they want that body back, and the bike.' She was right, everyone knew it but none dared to admit it. During the first two wars her thoughts and ideas had been radical, but that was normal in those days. Now the wars were over and radical ideas could create new wars. So it was up to Heero to calm his love a bit, to no avail as usual. When she had something in her mind, it should be done as well.

'And if we let them in, they see what we're made out, what we have here and are able to destroy us.' Wufei retorted easily, 'Relena, sit down and listen.' He said bluntly to no avail.

'No, not a chance Mr. Chang.' Angry she sat down and thought things over for a second, 'don't you dare to order me around. They already know how to destroy us! The recent events are the living proof of that.'

'For this once,' Duo stated, 'I have to agree with her. They already know and I believe the God of Death has claimed enough lives.' All fell silent, the recent events and the events of the past three years were still clear within their minds, 'They already know.'

'But what do you want to do? Let them all in?' Trowa asked whilst he guarded the sleeping Quatre. For the first time in hours he slept peacefully, without nightmares or bad dreams, 'or sent Quatre to them?'

'Not necessary, Quatre won't survive that.' Duo growled back, 'Perhaps me and Heero could get in?'

'no.'

'That's what you usually say when you're pissed, yes.' Duo agreed with Heero's usual answer, 'yet you say more to these Martians so I guess I really should get jealous.'

'Don't tempt me.' Heero growled back, 'or face it.'

'Or face what.'

'Gentlemen!' Quatre growled, 'we are not here for your arguments and silly fights. We are here for a matter that concerns the universe as we know it!' when all were silenced by Zechs sudden outburst he sat down and begun anew, 'well…' he poured himself some tea, 'we have on the inside this dead guy and his bike. We have on the outside his friends and family who are rather pissed. What is the best solution?'

'hand them both back?' Relena said clearly, a typical answer for the peace loving Relena.

'Do it yourself, they'll kill you.' Heero growled.

'Akch! You hate everything that is new. We should all stay the same, than you're happy!' Duo growled at his friend, 'I'm not staying 1,50 metres all my life. I'm growing as well, what do you want to do about that? Or what do you want to do when Relena gets pregnant with you? Kill her and the babies because it's new?! Moron.'

Nobody got the ideas of the ever so mortified Duo Maxwell, 'let's get on okay, I think we get the point.' Quatre said trying to comfort everyone a little bit after Duo's outrageous speech.

Relena hissed like a cat when Heero tried to touch her shoulder and shove him away playfully, 'I really think we should hand them back.'

'Ehm… do we really need to vote about this?' Quatre suddenly asked, 'I mean… Trowa, Zechs and Noin are gone for quite some time now, with Lion. What if…What are we fighting anyway? Our fear, that's what.' Quatre said, 'I'm going to bring him back, no matter what. Relena? You with me? For I don't believe your rank means anything to this world.'

Heero protested loud against Quatre's proposal but when Relena got up he had to let her go. She decided for herself and she felt that this was right. No one else, nothing else, mattered.

'You won't get passed the motorcycle.' Heero warned, 'unless you kill it.'

'Than we ask his family to claim the motorcycle,' was Quatre's solution and trotted off.

Sighing Wufei got up and followed them both, 'anyone else who wishes to leave the dead guy here?'

Nobody raised their hands, 'good, than I go help them. They're going to have a helluva time against that motorcycle.'

--

'You're.. you're doing this on purpose!?' Relena noticed the dark red eyes glooming in the darkness inside the dome, 'but…?'

'Don't back down Relena.' Quatre usually blamed himself for anything, making himself very vulnerable to anything and a little afraid of doing things. But this time he was confident, 'they want them back Relena. I feel that.'

Recollecting herself from the first shock she followed Quatre into the darkness of the dome, the red eyes following her like an owl followed a mouse in the woods. When they approached the door, several of the watchers left their stations and landed onto the floor, soft thuds of their feet following them into the night.

'heya! Wait up!' Cheery Duo rushed through the band of Martians following Relena and Quatre, 'you still need me to open the doors,' he sung, 'or don't ya?'

Smiling Quatre hugged him, 'I'm glad you're with us friend.'

'okay okay, get it over with right? No more hugging spree.'

'yes…'

'oh… and the guys are with us as well.' Duo poked his tongue out to Heero, 'he's not convinced, but he will help in a peaceful way.' That last part came out as a warning and the Wing Zero pilot sheathed his guns.

'Like those puny weapons can do anything against us.' One of the Mice spoke and fired his laser weapon; a dark blue beam left the barrel and drilled itself into the wall.

'Don't make things worse Nightfall.'

The young pilots didn't listen, as Duo suddenly raised his voice and sung the first couplet of Ever Dream, a song long forgotten on Earth.

'Oh… Ever Dream…it just needs a rock tune,' one of the mice smiled, 'it could be wonderful.'

'It is a rock number.' Duo said, a little out of breath, 'long forgotten, somewhere before the first colony was built.' If both species had to live with each other, they'd better share some information about it too, so he felt.

Entering the vast network of tunnels once more Duo and Quatre led them all to their destination. Meanwhile some of the younger mice complained about the density of the network, the fact that their bikes' sensors couldn't get through and what that new strange shiny material was.

Suddenly they heard a bang and the two pilots and Relena ducked for cover, 'what the?!' Duo got up and as a true Anglo-American he begun scolding and swearing right away, 'don't ever do that again!'

A mouse, rather tall with a broad chest like an ox came forward, 'sorry, just wanted to test the strength of the material.' He held up his hands in defence and one hand was made out of metal, 'didn't mean to startle everyone.'

'Just… next time tell us okay?' Quatre stepped forward and took the metal hand, 'what is this made off?'

'Quatre?'

'Oh… sorry…' giving one odd glance at the metal arm, Quatre left and went on, guiding them through.

A small pit was left at the place the metal hand collided with the metal walls, 'this stuff is stronger than Plutarkian Steel and Martian Glass Steel…' a few whispered, 'what is it?'

'Try Neo Titanium mixed with Neo Gundanium.' Heero growled, 'get a move on.'

'Cranky little fella aren't you?'

Silence fell like a cloak of snow and ice in the morning upon the Mice as they stood by and watched the small door to the hidden underground hospital.

'Brother!' Nightfall rushed in when he did see his elder brother, 'Axle!'

'So that's your name…' Duo whispered to himself, 'Axle…'

'What, never heard of a name before? You guys are named after numbers!' one of them smirked at the Duo, 'and you mock us for our names?'

'No, just mentioning it. I'm not a number, but a person. And you are not a tool, but a person as well. It's only a name.'

'Well, names are important to me,' Trowa said sadly, 'it gives me identity. It gives you identity.'

'What is the meaning of identity, if it's thrown away like a rag towel?' one of the larger Mice asked him, 'for our identity is thrown away in such a manner.' He was well spoken, for someone the size of an ox.

Somewhat surprised Quatre felt a sparkle of kindness, and focused upon that faint little sparkle, 'it was not our intention to threaten you in such way, please understand, we did not know about your existence.'

The large Mouse stepped forward, 'I know it isn't my place to do so, yet, I believe you. As my grey great grandfather would say: a good meal is the oil of a decent friendship. So be our guests and join us in one.'

'Sounds Arabic, such sayings.' Quatre smiled back, 'perhaps we do have more in common than we all believe… Yes, I'm honoured to share a meal with you. So are my friends,' it went against Heero's ideas of war and peace and meals, 'why not somewhere half way between your town and this building? We could call it "neutral ground".'

'Neutral ground it is. Oh… in that case, you might want to have that little biting girl back as well?' observing the small blonde and seeing conformation in sparkling blue eyes the dark furred mouse smirked, 'she kicks, bites and fights like a decent freedom fighter.'

'she was trained by the best.'

'So I've noticed.'

Slowly the conversation went on, and the sun rose over Mars. Aliens. They had met aliens. Like the sun crawling over the horizon, the thought crawled into everyone's brain. A new age had begun. The age of understanding.

--

End, owari, fin, fini, ende, einde...

Moral of the story: accept everyone just as they are. even if someone has some other opinion than you. Thank you for sharing the results of my sick feelings with you...


End file.
